


suavemente, bebita

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross (X-tale) - Freeform, Dream (Dreamtale) - Freeform, LV20 Cross, M/M, Orders, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Soul Sex, cumflation, dont look at me, just a bit, soft and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: He was still holding Cross’ SOUL, the organ heavy in his hand. It was almost the size of Dream’s skull, overfilled with LV. He brought it to his own chest to hold with both hands. They barely encircled the whole thing.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	suavemente, bebita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withtheworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtheworms/gifts).



> i ..........absolutely adore LV20 cross hes so............... SO good. ............................................ so i threw a headcanon at him dont . look at mE.................................

Dream was enamored.

Not that he wasn’t enamored with Cross at all times, but call him sentimental, there was something about having a monster like Cross underneath him — big, strong, beautiful and so, so  _ utterly  _ at his mercy. He ground down, their cocks grinding together so smoothly, like they were made for it.

He held Cross’ SOUL in his hand, the one that wasn’t busy running fingers across the magic that adorned his head. Each brush of a phalange through the purple stream had Cross’ eyesockets fluttering, his own hands tightening on Dream’s hips. Their bedsheets would be ruined after this; not that either cared.

“Stay still,” Dream said, leaning up to press a kiss to Cross’ teeth, a simple peck. And oh, was he good at following orders. Dream scooted further against him, to line himself up with his cock. Aside from the fingers digging indents into his ecto and the full-body shivers, Cross stayed still as a statue. And Dream wasn’t embarrassed to tell his lover how proud he was. “Good job,” he exhaled, entrance stretching around each inch of Cross’ length. “You are so good for me, Cross.”

Halfway, he had to let go of the pseudo-horn he’d taken to gripping in favor of leaning back, holding himself upright against Cross’ femurs. The further down he went, the more his ecto-body distended. A blur of purple could be seen through his stomach, almost magenta in its hue. Dream’s knees shook on either side of Cross’ hips.

“You did so good,” he praised, cradling his face with a palm. He wiped the trail of tears leaking from his right socket, only for them to be replaced a moment later. Cross gazed at him with undiluted love. Dream smiled at him, hoping he was mirroring the look in any capacity. “You can move now.”

It was like opening floodgates. It always was. Cross’ grip tightened even further and Dream was sure there’d be marks on his iliac crests later. He looked forward to it. Cross lifted him like he weighed nothing at all and before Dream could even feel empty, he was slammed back down. Cross’ cock hit the back of his passage, Dream’s head lolling back as pleasure raced up his spine.

“Love you,” Cross all but growled, voice husky. He still had to lean down to press kisses along the column of Dream’s neck. Dream always felt so small next to him — so safe, so protected. It was a heady feeling. He craned his head to the side to give him more space and was rewarded with a bite to his clavicle. Cross lapped up the marrow that seeped from the tiny intents of his teeth, each lick of his tongue sparking through Dream like firecrackers.

He got lost in the sensations for a moment, feeling almost boneless as he was bounced on Cross’ lap, cock dribbling down between them. A particularly hard thrust jolted him out of his little reverie and he remembered what he was going to do.

He was still holding Cross’ SOUL, the organ heavy in his hand. It was almost the size of Dream’s skull, overfilled with LV. He brought it to his own chest to hold with both hands. They barely encircled the whole thing.

Usually, the surface of a SOUL was thin, a shell to protect the magic within, but Dream discovered LV made the SOUL swell with its power, and the shell would continually break and remend to accommodate it. He ran a phalange across the crack-riddled surface, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he had been holding on the next thrust. Cross was watching him with curiosity sparkling in his eyelights.

Oh, that wouldn’t do.

“Stop moving,” Dream said, through the authoritative tone he’d gone for came out as a groan, almost.

Cross let out an honest-to-stars whine, high-pitched and desperate, but he stilled, almost as soon as the words left Dream’s mouth. His hips gave a tiny twitch, barely moving his length inside of Dream, but even that was enough to pull a groan from him.

“Good boy,” Dream mumbled in-between pants.

Cross’ SOUL was beating wildly in his hands, but unless one knew what to look for, they’d miss it. But not Dream, not when he was holding it so tightly.

“Dream…” Cross groaned out his name like something precious.

“Hush now. I want you to… watch this closely, okay?”

Cross nodded, the motions making some of his tears drip from his chin to add to the mess between them. It was obvious how much effort it was taking him to stay still. Dream was so,  _ so  _ proud, and he’d reward him handsomely.

His thumbs ran down the length of the SOUL. The thick shell made it hard to feel the touches, he noted. So, when he got to the lower half, he pressed.

Cross’ breath hitched, whole body going rigid before jolting, along with Dream. He didn’t have it in him to chastise the disrespect of orders. Instead, he himself started to move, feet digging into the mattress for leverage.

Without the help of his hands to steady himself, Dream couldn’t rise more than a couple inches each time, but he made up for it by squeezing down on Cross every time their pelvises met. It seemed to do the trick, if Cross’ panting and groans against his neck were to be trusted. With a steady rhythm going, he started pressing his thumbs against the SOUL again.

The shell was thick and he was almost surprised to find out just how  _ much  _ strength it took to even start to crack it. Little by little, it creaked in his hold, until it gave way and his fingers slid in, into the swirl of magic within.

Cross  _ keened, _ then, back arching and arms coming to wrap around Dream, to clutch him close.

“Dream!” he cried, shaking all over as he looked down with wide sockets, eyelights barely fuzzy pinpricks in a sea of dark. He was breathless, each gasp punched out of him in a slew of moans.

Liquid, molten magic leaked from the twin holes in his SOUL as Dream all but fingered them, bones gliding through. The magic molded around his phalanges almost like ecto would. It was mesmerizing to watch; Dream didn’t know where to look, between it and the kaleidoscope of expressions crossing his partner’s face.

“You can move,” he said. The speed and force of Cross’ next thrust would’ve startled him, if he wasn’t expecting it.

Cross clung to him like a drowning man would to a piece of driftwood in a waterfall, Dream’s name falling from his tongue like a mantra, a litany, progressively more and more jumbled and slurred. Dream’s fingers kept teasing his SOUL, hold tightening when the organ kept trying to slip from his grasp from all the slick dripping out of it.

It took all of a dozen more thrusts, not that Dream counted, to have Cross coming. He threw his head back with a soundless scream, but Dream could see his mouth trying to shape itself into his name again. He was only slightly glad that Cross’ eyelights sputtered out, because his smile must’ve been way too dopey at that moment.

Cum filled his already stretched ecto-body, cock bobbing as it distended further with more purple. He was so, _so_ close, he could feel the sparks in his joints. But Cross slumped against him, lax and oh-so-softly purring, and Dream couldn’t move anymore.

He mercifully pulled his fingers out of Cross’ SOUL, making him shudder once more, and gently rubbed along the edges of where he’d broken through the shell to soothe the cracks. They were already mending, magic solidifying to protect the sensitive core.

Cross came to himself after a few minutes and started peppering butterfly-soft kisses along Dream’s neck again. Dream let the SOUL float its way back into his ribcage.

“I love you,” Cross whispered against a bone, like he was telling a secret only worthy of Dream’s acoustic meatus. His voice was hoarse from all his moaning. His never-ending tears ran down Dream’s sternum.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, with a kiss to the side of Cross’ skull, the only place he could reach.

Cross nuzzled him, one hand rubbing along Dream’s vertebrae almost idly. Then he startled and pulled away. “You didn’t come,” he stated more than asked, a guilty expression where there had been content moments ago.

Dream shushed him with another kiss, this time to his nasal bridge. “It’s okay. I got what I wanted. You felt good.”

And then Cross’ face set itself into the determination that Dream loved so much. It also meant Cross was dead set on something. “Oh no,” he said, “You don’t get to make me feel that good without getting back what you gave.”

And then he started thrusting again, and Dream saw stars even through closed sockets.

**Author's Note:**

> iceberg slime lookin ass


End file.
